Bobby Hutcherson
Bobby Hutcherson (born January 27, 1941, in Los Angeles, California) class=artist|id=p88307/biography|pure_url=yes}} Biography is a jazz vibraphone and marimba player. His vibraphone playing is suggestive of the style of Milt Jackson in its free-flowing melodicism, but his sense of harmony and group interaction is thoroughly modern. Hutcherson has influenced younger vibraphonists including Steve Nelson, Joe Locke and Stefon Harris. "Little B's Poem" (from his album Components) is one of his best-known compositions. Attracted foremost to more experimental free jazz and post-bop, Hutcherson, inspired by the style began recording on the Blue Note label with Jackie McLean, Eric Dolphy, Andrew Hill, Grachan Moncur III, Joe Chambers, and Freddie Hubbard, both as a leader and a sideman. In spite of the numerous avant-garde recordings made during this period however, Hutcherson's first session for Blue Note, The Kicker (1963) (not released until 1999), demonstrates his background in hard bop and the blues, as well as the early session Idle Moments for Grant Green, for example. Many of his later recordings return to this hard bop and less adventurous, soulful sound. The 1966 Blue Note session, Stick-Up!, featuring saxophonist Joe Henderson, is notable, being the first recorded session Hutcherson made with McCoy Tyner on piano, a lasting association that continues today. Hutcherson appeared as the bandleader in They Shoot Horses, Don't They? (1969), and as Ace in Round Midnight (1986). His 2007 quartet included Renee Rosnes on piano, Dwayne Burno on bass and Al Foster on drums. His 2008 quartet has included Joe Gilman on piano, Glenn Richman on bass and Eddie Marshall on drums. In year 2010 he received the lifetime Jazz Master Fellowship Award from the National Endowment for the Arts. Discography As Leader Blue Note * 1963 The Kicker * 1965 Dialogue * 1965 Components * 1966 Happenings * 1966 Stick-Up! * 1967 Oblique * 1968 Patterns * 1968 Total Eclipse * 1968 Spiral * 1969 Medina * 1969 Now! * 1970 San Francisco * 1971 Head On * 1972 Natural Illusions * 1973 Bobby Hutcherson Live at Montreux * 1974 Cirrus * 1974 Linger Lane * 1975 Inner Glow * 1975 Montara * 1976 The View from the Inside * 1976 Waiting * 1977 Knucklebean Columbia Records * 1978 Highway One * 1979 Conception: The Gift of Love * 1979 Un Poco Loco Landmark Records * 1984 Good Bait * 1985 Color Schemes * 1985 It Ain't Easy * 1988 Cruisin' The Bird * 1989 Ambos Mundos * 1991 Mirage * 1992 Landmark Others * 1982 Solo / Quartet (Contemporary) * 1982 Farewell Keystone (Theresa Records) * 1983 Four Seasons (Timeless) * 1993 Acoustic Masters II (Atlantic) * 1999 Skyline (Verve) * 2004 The Al Grey & Dave Burns Complete Sessions (recorded 1962-63, Lone Hill Jazz) * 2007 For Sentimental Reasons (Kind of Blue) * 2009 Wise One (Kind of Blue) * 2012 Somewhere In The Night (Kind of Blue) As sideman With Curtis Amy & Frank Butler *''Groovin' Blue'' (Pacific Jazz, 1961) With The Aquarians *''Jungle Grass'' (Uni, 1969) With Kenny Barron *''Other Places'' (Verve, 1993) With Bayete *''Worlds Around the Sun'' (Prestige, 1972) With Dave Burns *''Warming Up'' (Vanguard, 1962) With Donald Byrd *''Ethiopian Knights'' (Blue Note, 1971) *''A City Called Heaven'' (Landmark, 1991) With George Cables *''Cables' Vision'' (Contemporary, 1979) With Stanley Cowell *''Brilliant Circles'' (Freedom Records, 1969) With Joey DeFrancesco *''Organic Vibes'' (Concord, 2006) With Smith Dobson *''Sasha Bossa'' (Quartet, 1988) With Eric Dolphy *''Iron Man'' (Douglas, 1963) *''Conversations'' (Fred Miles, 1963) *''Out to Lunch'' (Blue Note, 1964) With Bruce Forman *''Full Circle'' (Concord, 1984) *''There are Times'' (Concord, 1987) With Chico Freeman *''Destiny's Dance'' (Contemporary, 1981) With Kenny Garrett *''Happy People'' (Warner Bros., 2001) *''Beyond the Wall'' (Nonesuch, 2006) With Luis Gasca *''Collage'' (Fantasy, 1975) With Dexter Gordon *''Gettin' Around'' (Blue Note, 1964) *''Sophisticated Giant'' (Columbia, 1977) *''The Other Side of Round Midnight'' (Blue Note, 1985) With Grant Green *''Idle Moments'' (Blue Note, 1964) *''Street of Dreams'' (Blue Note, 1964) With Al Grey *''Snap Your Fingers'' (Argo, 1962) *''Having a Ball'' (Argo, 1963) *''Night Song'' (Argo, 1962) With Herbie Hancock *''Round Midnight'' (Columbia, 1985) With John Handy *''New View'' (Columbia, 1967) With Roy Haynes *''Thank You Thank You'' (Galaxy, 1977) With Eddie Henderson *''Sunburst'' (Blue Note, 1975) With Joe Henderson *''Mode for Joe'' (Blue Note, 1966) With John Hicks *''John Hicks'' (Theresa, 1982) *''In Concert (Theresa, 1984) With Andrew Hill *''Judgment!'' (Blue Note, 1963) *''Andrew!!!'' (Blue Note, 1964) *''Eternal Spirit'' (Blue Note, 1989) With Stix Hooper *''The World Within'' (MCA, 1979) With Freddie Hubbard *''Keystone Bop Vol. 2: Friday & Saturday'' (Prestige, 1981 1996) *''Keystone Bop: Sunday Night'' (Prestige, 1981) With Ron Jefferson *''Love Lifted Me'' (Pacific Jazz, 1962) With Osamu Kitajima *''Masterless Samurai'' (Headfirst, 1979) With Barney Kessel *''Feeling Free'' (Contemporary, 1969) *''Red Hot and Blues'' (Contemporary, 1988) With Harold Land *''The Peacemaker'' (Cadet, 1967) *''A New Shade of Blue'' (Mainstream, 1971) *''Xocia's Dance (Sue-sha's Dance)'' (Muse, 1981) *''Choma (Burn)'' (Mainstream, 1971) With Prince Lasha & Sonny Simmons *''Firebirds'' (Contemporary, 1968) With John Lewis *''Slavic Smile'' (Baystate, 1982) With Abbey Lincoln *''Wholly Earth'' (Verve, 1998) With Eddie Marshall *''Dance of the Sun'' (Timeless, 1977) With Jackie McLean *''One Step Beyond, (Blue Note, 1963) *Destination... Out!'' - (Blue Note, 1964) *''Action Action Action'' (Blue Note, 1964) *''Hipnosis'' (Blue Note, 1967) With Billy Mitchell *''This Is Billy Mitchell'' (Smash, 1962) With Grachan Moncur III *''Evolution'' (Blue Note, 1963) With Frank Morgan *''Reflections'' (Contemporary, 1988) With Lee Morgan *''The Procrastinator'' (Blue Note, 1967) With Grassella Oliphant *''The Grass Roots'' (Atlantic, 1965) With John Patton *''Let 'em Roll'' (Blue Note, 1965) With Duke Pearson *''The Phantom'' (Blue Note, 1968) *''I Don't Care Who Knows It'' (Blue Note, 1969) With Lou Rawls *''At Last'' (Blue Note, 1989) With Dianne Reeves *''I Remember'' (Blue Note, 1988) With Sonny Rollins *''No Problem'' (Milestone, 1981) With Ted Rosenthal *''Calling You'' (CTI, 1992) With Joe Sample *''Roles'' (MCA, 1987) With Pharoah Sanders *''Rejoice'' (Theresa, 1981) With SFJAZZ Collective *''SFJAZZ Collective'' (Nonesuch, 2004) *''SFJAZZ Collective 2'' (Nonesuch, 2005) *"SFJAZZ Collective volume 3" (SFJazz, 2006) With Woody Shaw *''Master of the Art'' (Elektra/Musician, 1982) *''Night Music'' (Elektra/Musician, 1982) With Archie Shepp *''On This Night'' (Impulse!, 1965) *''New Thing at Newport'' (Impulse!, 1965) With Sonny Stitt *''Just In Case You Forgot How Bad He Really Was'' (32 Jazz, 1981) With McCoy Tyner *''Time for Tyner'' (Blue Note, 1967) *''Sama Layuca'' (Milestone, 1974) *''Together'' (Milestone, 1978) *''Quartets 4 X 4'' (Milestone, 1980) *''La Leyenda de La Hora'' (Columbia, 1981) *''Manhattan Moods'' (Blue Note, 1993) *''Land of Giants'' (Telarc, 2003) With Harold Vick *''The Caribbean Suite'' (RCA, 1966) With Larry Vuckovich *''Blue Balkan'' (Inner City, 1980) With Cedar Walton *''Among Friends'' (Evidence, 1982) With Paula West *''Come What May'' (Hi Horse, 2001) With Tony Williams *''Life Time'' (Blue Note, 1964) *''Foreign Intrigue'' (Capitol, 1985) With Gerald Wilson *''Everywhere'' (Pacific Jazz, 1968) *''California Soul'' (World Pacific, 1968) *''Eternal Equinox'' (World Pacific, 1969) References External links *Complete discography, news and reviews * Category:Vibraphonists